Valentine Gift
by linda31
Summary: The original title is "Is it Supposed to be my Valentine Gift?" but it is too long to put up. Summary: Today is Valentine's Day, but all they had done was spend time at the baseball game with their son. So, where is Takeshi's Valentine gift for Tsuna?


Is it supposed to be my Valentine gift?

By Linda

unbeta'd. I'm sorry if there is any mistake.

Genre: romance with a bit of family theme.

Paring: 8027

Early Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!

Tsuna woke up to the cool morning air. Shivering he glanced outside from his window. It was still dark, but the bright yellow sun was peeking out from the horizon, and spreading warmth to the cold February morning air. Tsuna was a twenty-five years old man with chestnut brown hair and caramel eyes. He was the tenth boss of Vongola, but he was so slender and pale that he almost look like a female. Also, people always told him that he had such innocent eyes and cute face that he sometime wondered if he even looked like what a mafia boss should look.

Suddenly a pair of hands sneak around his waist and pulled him into the warm hard body. Tsuna smiled, "Good Morning, Takeshi," and he turned around in the embrace so that he could face his husband and study his features. Takeshi had matured over the years, and his features were now sharper. His dark hair were now cut shorter and he was slightly more tanned. His eyes were closed but Tsuna knew that when he open them, they would be the cheerful dark brown eyes that always calm him. Takeshi thin lips were now set in a straight line but a playful grin would be there once he woke up. Then, Tsuna's eyes trail to a small scar on the chin. He lifted his small pale hand to touch it lightly. It was a scar he got when he protected him

"Mmm... morning," replied Takeshi sleepily as he took Tsuna's hand and planted a kiss on Tsuna's temple. Then, he tried to fall back asleep.

"Oh... no, mister. You need to get up early today," scolded Tsuna as he pushed his husband's chest lightly.

The push was light but insistent, however, Takeshi was tired and didn't get enough sleep last night. So, he wanted to sleep more. Normally, Takeshi was the first one to wake up, but he seemed to be having trouble getting up this morning. "Just five more minutes," mumbled Takeshi as he rolled his body on top of Tsuna and pressed Tsuna into the mattress.

"Takeshi! You're heavy. Get off," said Tsuna, and he pushed the other again. But he stopped when he felt the callous hands on his body, slowly trailing along his sides and up his pajama top, then, the lips on his neck, leaving wet, slow kisses behind.

Tsuna mourned quietly as Takeshi attacked his neck, and one of his hands was lazily tracing pattern on Tsuna's chest. But when that hand brushed over one of his nipples, Tsuna abruptly got up and out of the bed. "No, Takeshi. We don't have time for this. We need to get up."

Takeshi pouted as he got up with Tsuna. "Then, what about a morning kiss?" asked he and gave the other puppy dog eyes.

Tsuna signed, "Just one kiss."

Takeshi gave his infamous grin and wrapped his long arms around the other waist. Then, he captured the soft lips. The kiss was innocent at first until Takeshi started nipping on them, and Tsuna felt the hands around his waist got lower to cup his behind. Then, Tsuna gasped as those hands squeezed his ass. And with that chance, Takeshi thrust his tongue into the other mouth.

Takeshi explored the familiar warm cavity, tracing his tongue along everywhere he could possibly reached and enjoying sweet taste. No matter how many times they kissed, Takeshi just couldn't get tired of the other taste.

Tsuna on the other hand was completely at the mercy of Takeshi. He could feel the other slick muscle in his mouth, fighting for dominance although he knew he would lost in the end, and the hands behind him were now kneading his ass. Tsuna could feel the heat raising in him and an arousal coiling in his lower abdomen.

Tsuna was about to give into the other touches when their son blasted into their room. The two quickly pushed away from each other but Tsuna was blushing bright red from the kiss and nearly caught by his own son.

"Mommy, are you ok? You're so red," asked their five years old son innocently.

Tsuna turned brighter at that, and bashfully said, "I'm fine, Tama."

The son stared at the "his mommy's" red face that was burning brighter and brighter with seconds that passed by, but he quickly forgot about it when his father mentioned baseball.

Tsuna smiled with relieve. They were going to the baseball match today with their son. Since Takeshi and he both got a rare day off, they let their son to skip school and promised to take him to the baseball match.

After changing and eating their breakfast with a lot of difficulty because Tama had been jumping with excitement the whole time, the family got into the car to drive to where the match would take place. They got there in time for the game without any problem. Now Tsuna was sitting in one of the seats in the special section while the son and the father pair were cheering the Namimori team with all their might.

'Like father, like son. Hun?' thought Tsuna as he watched his family. Tama not only took after Takeshi in appearance but also inherit the love for baseball from his father.

Tsuna enjoyed his family time with his two precious people like this, but he couldn't help the slight disappointment he felt. Today was Valentine's Day after all, and Takeshi was enjoying the baseball game all out and ignoring him.

However he couldn't hold onto the disappointment when he saw both the son and the father cheering and enjoying the game. He just smiled again and thought, 'oh well... i'll just take this as my Valentine gift.'

After the game, the three went to the nice family restaurant to have lunch and then, to the amusement park at the request of their son. All three of them enjoyed their time together, getting on all kinds to rides, eating ice-cream and taking family photos.

By the time, they drove back home, the sun was already setting and casting its beautiful orange light all over the world, and their son had fallen asleep at the back of the car.

"It was fun today," said Tsuna quietly from the front seat as he glanced behind at their son to make sure he was sleeping properly.

"I had fun too," grinned the man who was driving, "but the day was yet to be over."

Tsuna glanced over to his husband, not understanding what he meant, but Takeshi didn't give any explanation, and just kept driving with that playful grin.

When they got to their house, Takeshi carried Tama to his room while Tsuna went to their bedroom to change. After Tsuna walked into the closet, he slowly pulled one of the drawers. Inside was small parcel nicely wrapped in a red paper and golden heart-shaped decoration. Tsuna picked it up and trace the heart-shaped decoration, thinking if he should just give it to Takeshi when he came in or leave it somewhere so Takeshi would find it tomorrow morning. Then, his thoughts drifted to other things like if Takeshi had forgotten the Valentine's Day. He used to be so sweet, always doting on him and giving something special to him. Well... he still doted on him, but he felt slightly hurt that Takeshi had forgotten him on this special day. Not that he hated getting a family time as a Valentine gift, but still...

While Tsuna was sucking, Takeshi had came back into their room and as he embraced his beloved in his arms, he asked if that present in Tsuna's hands was his.

Tsuna smiled, instantly forgetting his previous thoughts, and gave the other his present. As he watched Takeshi opened the present, and took out one of the dark rich pieces of chocolate to pop it into his mouth, he thought of how Takeshi always had that affect on him that made him unable to get mad at him.

Then, Takeshi turned to smile at him and said, "Thanks! It is delicious." After that, he tugged Tsuna out of their room to pull him into their living room.

Once they reached the living room, Tsuna gasped. He couldn't express how happy he was. There on the table of their living room was a big chocolate cake, a bottle of champagne with two glasses, and some small pieces of chocolates on the side. The lights were off but the scented candles gave off the romantic atmosphere. Tsuna was so happy that Takeshi arranged all this for him.

Takeshi grinned at him, "Do you like it?"

"Yes..." was all Tsuna could reply.

"And this is for you," said Takeshi as he pick up a big beautiful bouquet flower and gave it him Tsuna.

"Thank you so much, Takeshi," said Tsuna finally and he hugged his husband.

"Come on, let's eat," Takeshi pulled the other and opened the champagne while Tsuna cut the cake.

Realizing the distorted small pieces of chocolates at the side, Tsuna asked "What are these, Takeshi?"

"Oh... those. Tama and I made them last night. For you. But although we follow the direction, the chocolates turned out like that," replied Takeshi sheepishly.

So that's why he had trouble waking up this morning. Tsuna put one into his mouth and tasted it. It actually tasted quite good although they were in the weirdest shapes.

"They are good," replied Tsuna as he kissed Takeshi.

Takeshi just grinned again, but said, "Tama is going to be mad tomorrow. He really wanted to give you those chocolates, but I can't let him beat me in this, right? You're mine after all."

Tsuna smiled, "I'll take care of Tama tomorrow. And of course, I'm all yours."

Takeshi pouted, "You're doing it on purpose. I really want you now, but I still want to eat all this with you."

"You can enjoy both..." Tsuan's voice trail off into a soft sedative whisper.

"That's it. You ask for it. Don't blame me tomorrow if you can't walk" was all Takeshi warned as he finally let go of all his lust for the other and pounced on Tsuna.

* * *

**Note:** if you're wondering where Tama comes from, I was at first going to make Tsuna female. but i don't exactly want to make him a woman. so yea... you can think it's Mpreg, if you want. :D

and who curse at Tama? well... i did. but i don't have enough confidence to write a lemon. so, sorry for a tease. :P but i hope you enjoy it. now! please R&R.


End file.
